fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Metatron (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Metatron is guardian of main Lower multiverse, where these strories takes place. In begining Metatron was tasked by sisters of fates to scearch Darkness and prevent his rising back to power. Metatron observes lower multiverse growing and worriers about demons apperarance to all timelines of lower multiverse. Metatron howewer cannot do nothing before he could prove that demons where Darkness doing. To find this out he slip inside one universe heaven hierachy, taking form of angel in lower class. As angels he figths demonic army, Metatron finally finds that demonic armies where indeed created by Darkness and one of Darkness pieces are in this Lower multiverse too. But before Metatron act, Darkness manage to corrupt Samael and slip away again. Metatron didn`t have choice than go himself back to shadows too to find Darkness again. When Darkness show up again Metaron know it was time to act and maked his move. Metatron is also creator of Highfather, which mission is keep universes in check. Story Blog Begining Saga: ''Story book Chronicles Servant mission | ''``Tree god incident in Allverse ''| ''Father and Son had little talk ''| ' '''Clash of five armies Saga: ' Prophesy Saga: Prophesy? What Prophesy? '| 'Discuss with guardian, terrible decision '| 'I will act my own and save them all '' '''Endgame Saga: ' Guardian of Multiverse has fallen | ' ''Paradox, wut the fu..... '''Universes in collison course Saga: ''Meeting guardian of multiverse'' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Jugment of Sonny and DELs offer' ''| ''New incarnation and Invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Butler has the Lamp Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Journeys of Doctor`s son 5th incarnation: Another route trilogy New incarnation and' invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now'' | 'Back to grave '''Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga: New announcement from Sister of Fates'' '''| Tournament begins | ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| '' Round 5 ''| '' Round 6 ''| '' Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality Metatron appears as young man about half twenties, with white hair and red eyes. When he is his seraph form he appears as middle age man, which has white armour and stwo wings as all lower class angel has. In his human form he wears light green blouse and blue jeans. He has true form, but he never has revealed it and tells that he don`t need to show it, so it unknow to nowdays. He very intelligent and hypocritical. Metatron can easily speak himself in something if he want, he was able to outsmart even Lucifer the demiurge to think he is one of he`s angels. Metatron also extremely observant as he seems to be the only one that notices most things. Metatron is also quite social, he doesn't hesitate to befriend those that he's only known for a short amount of time. In meantime he has cool and rutless peronality when comes doing his job as servant. But one thing Metatron lacks, his own will. He won`t do anything else than Atropos has ordered, even situtations would expect him to step in. Example was when heroes went heaven and fighted Darkness, Metatron didn`t join the battle and appears later when battle was over. Personal Statictics '''Alignment: '''Neutral '''Date of Birth: So long ago Birthplace: '''In the great library '''Weight: 60 kg Height: 166 cm Likes: 'Ice cream '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White Hobbies: Observing and studying universes Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Atropos Status: Alive Affiliation: Sister of Fates Themes: Metatron appear/When Metatron speaks theme Metatron`s battle/action theme Battle theme/Duplicate style Guardians assemple in great library by command of Atropos Powers and abilities Tier: Varies 2-C to 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Metatron Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Genderless, appears as male. Age: Trillions years old, possibly older Classification: Guardian of Lower multiverse, Low class angel (as disguise) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness (With this Metatron looks what happens in multiverse), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 2, As guardian, Metatron exist outside of normal laws of lower multiverse), Large Size (Type 9, Metatron true size is easily larger than macrocosmos), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Existence (up to 4 dimensional level), Avatar Creation (Metatron don`t have physical form, but he manifest physical body to interact others), Immortality (Type 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Duplication (Can make countles copies from himself), Possession (Physical and Mental), Magic (Type 3), BFR (Can send others around outer multiverse), Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Metatron don`t have soul), Power Nullification (via reality-, matter- and energy manipulations), Dimensional Travel (as guardiang of local multiverse, Metatron has ability teleport around outer multiverse and himself out of lower multiverse to meet sisters of fates), Law Manipulation (Metatron holds and monitores law around multiverse), Order Manipulation (Type 3, Metatron holds authory over multiversal order and maintains it), Destruction (As guardian Metatron holds power to erase things or beings from existence), Resistance (to reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time-, manipulations and existence erasure) Attack Potency: Varies Low Multiverse Level to Multiverse Level, (Guardians power varies depending how many space-time continuums lower multiverse has, but still stronger than multiversal Demiurge, Lifebringer and Grimreaper) | Multiverse level, '(Metatron`s current power level is linked how many universes there is. Each universe bring fort timeline in each minute. Also Metatron holds up forcefield which prevent beings from to intertract with other timelines. Lower multiverse contains countless amount timelines.) to intertract with other timelines) '| Multiverse level, '(After Darkness absorbed countless universes and destroyed another countless amount universes in lower multiverse with Dark bombs, Metatron`s power drastically drops to same as Darkness) 'Speed: Infinite Speed, '(Metatron as other guardians can casually move between universes and even time has destroyed from universal space-time continuum) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, '(Mass of universe is nothing being like Metaron) 'Striking Strength: Low Multiversal to Multiversal | Multiversal, '(in true form) '| Multiversal, '(In weakened form) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level to Multiverse Level | Multiverse level, (Even all current universes in lower multiverse where blow up same time, Metatron can survive from that.)' | Multiverse Level, ('in weakenend form.) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite | Nigh-Infinite, (There is few times when Metatron has rest while) | Nigh-Infinite Range: Low Multiverse level to Multiverse Level''' | Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level 'Standart equipment: ' * '''Seraph blade Intelligence: Super genious, (Metatron has been manipulate even Lucifer to think that he is one of his angels. Also another feat is that Metatron can sort each new timeline to their own place and form forcefield around them, that beings cannot cross to another timeline. Each timeline born/split/merge/be destroyed in each minute and same time Metaron has countles duplicates in each macrocosmos doing something casually.) Weaknesses: ''' *Techically same weaknesses as angels, but because his duplicate is holding back it more like act. *Don`t act, before he gets commands from Atropos. '''Key: Guardians in General | Metatrons current power | Weakened form Feats: Note: 'Stats ready, but there migth be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techiques *'Duplicate style: 'Metatron can make dublicates. Each duplicate can think and act own free will, but they have still hive mind to each others. So they know if something happens to other duplicates. *'Got you: 'Metatron makes energy ring, which he throws to enemy and bind it with it. He then normally attack enemy or holds target a place enough that he can blast it away. *'Wing blades: 'Even he don`t need to be disguided anymore, Metatron likes use his angel form white wings as sharp blades to cut enemy. *'I Have surpise to you: 'Like Marth, Kain, Samael and Michael, Metatron like uses his power directly to his opponent or area where he figths to alter it to his favor. *'Let`s get this even to me: '''Metatron uses his reality-, matter. and energy manipulation to opponent for bring his/hers power level down to human level and also blocking their abilities as well. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * This character is inspire from Akise Aru from Mirai Nikki. Category:Tier 2 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Possession Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Law Users Category:Order Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings